One Word Started It All
by Dyearts
Summary: It started with one word. A word that was as insignificant as the cloud in the sky. A word that would prove to be the formation of my fascination with Neji Hyuuga. My name is Sakura Haruno and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone. I was looking for stories to read when I stumbled upon the Naruto fandom and decided to take a crack at it. This idea has been nagging me for days…okay a day but the point is that it's been nagging at my brain so why not just write it down. This is a Neji and Sakura romance fic. I would have gone with Sakura and Sasuke but decided against the conventional pairing so here goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I would own tons of Ramen stands in Japan but seeing as I'm not in Japan but in my room writing this fic, I don't think so.

---------

Chapter 1: "Hn"

It started with one word. A word that was as insignificant as a cloud in the sky. A word that was uttered out by him at countless moments everyday. A word that would prove to be the formation of my fascination with Neji Hyuuga. My name is Sakura Haruno and this is my story.

-----

The day started of like any other day. I woke up to the sweltering heat of the sun while being blinded by the light it was emitting through my curtains. I slowly got up from my bed while trying to pry off my tank top from my currently sweaty body. The tank top stuck to me like a second skin and feeling uncomfortable, I went to the bathroom to take it off and take a nice cold shower.

About thirty minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom fully clothed with my bright pink hair still a little wet. I didn't bother to dry it because I knew it would air dry and go back to its previous state to before I washed it. I then gathered my things and went downstairs and after telling my mother that I didn't have much of an appetite, got my things and left for school.

-----

I walked my usual pace to school and after putting my things away, I went to class. Class went on that morning as it normally would have. Kakashi sensei was late and Naruto being the idiot he was decided to play a prank on him. I don't know why he bothers himself with trying to outsmart Kakashi when he knows that he would get caught and get punished but he did it anyway. Some people just never learn.

After a few more moments of waiting, Kakashi came into the classroom and quickly moved out of the way from the eraser with chalk that was to land on his head. Of course he knew it was Naruto who did it because he's been playing the same exact prank on Kakashi since he met him hoping that one day, Kakashi would be caught off guard and actually fall for it. Well, today wasn't the day and as usual, Naruto got reprimanded and was the laughing stock of the whole class. He got angry and said "You might be laughing now but when I become Hokage, I will be the one laughing…believe it!" and gave an ineffective glare to the class.

He went back to his seat while everyone was still laughing and I watched him walk ever so slowly to his seat while secretly laughing at him. It was then that I noticed my crush Sasuke Uchiha sitting in his seat with his chin resting on both hands not appearing effected at all by the stunt Naruto just pulled or attempted to pull. I stared at him for a while longer secretly wishing that he would notice me but nothing of the sort happened.

Before I knew it, it was lunch time and as I was making my way to get my lunch, I overheard a kid saying "Naruto and Sasuke are about to have a fight". I froze in place and thought about it. This could be my chance to get Sasuke. I could just picture it in my head. I would go there to support Sasuke and he would notice my loyalty to him and be grateful and from there we could create a friendship that could possibly turn into something more when he realized that we were perfect for each other.

Although I didn't want to admit it, my inner self was screaming at the absurdity of the plan but I ignored it. It was good to dream and I was doing just that when I started running to the fighting scene.

I had just ran out the building and was passing through the sand fields when a particularly large bee started to fly around me. Not wanting to hurt it, I ignored it and ran faster but the bee just wouldn't stop and kept following me and I in turn started swatting at it. With my arms flailing up in the air ready to slap the bee away, my view was blocked and I completely missed the person that was in front of me.

Still trying to swat the bee away, my hands blocked my view and I crashed into the strong back of someone. The momentum of my run created a great impact which made me hit the person with such force that I literally bounced off the person's back and landed on the floor with a loud thud and the sand being the host of my back.

The person I had hit however didn't seem to be effected at all by this since he or she was still standing. I managed to get up slowly and brush the sand off my clothes. It was then that I got a really good look at the person I made contact with. His hair was pitch black (I.) and he wore a crème colored shirt and baggy shorts. I stiffened having a clue who he was but I still wasn't sure. I then slowly made contact with his eyes which were nothing but an endless pool of white and at that point, I realized that I had associated myself with the wrong person.

Still in shock at my bad luck- I was missing the fight between Sasuke and Naruto and to make it even worse, I had just slammed onto the back of the notorious Neji Hyuuga.

Not knowing what to do, I stood there for a moment staring at the ground until I heard the feet in front of me moving away. I looked up seeing him about a step or two ahead and before I could stop myself, I heard myself say "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you but I was in a hurry."

Neji stopped walking for a moment then he turned around and what he did next surprised me and would change me forever. His eyes seemed to soften a bit but returned to their normal cold stare of boring holes into people and he said "Hn" turned around and walked away.

(I.) I'm not entirely sure if his hair is black or dark blue since Hinata's is which is quite sad on my part since I watch the show and I can't even remember… (Gomen)

That's all folks for now. I don't know if this story should just be a couple of chapters or if it should be an actual story because it came to me in a form of a one shot but I obviously couldn't just keep it as that. Anyway if you guys want more of this story, review and tell me if I should continue it as a story and if enough people say yes then I will. Anyway, I finally got the idea out so there it is. Don't forget to click on that purple button and leave a review.


	2. Another Encounter

A/N: Well here is the second installment of this fan fiction. I'm still not entirely sure if it should be an actual story so it might end up just being a three shot-which I don't know if there is a such thing but hey for the sake of this story, there should be. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, you made me want to update. Well then let me get on with the story before my mom decides to barge in my room and tell me to turn off the computer since its like 2 am. So without further adieu, here's chapter two. Oh that rhymed- uh um cough.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't have to live with my bone head of a brother but would be able to **buy** the consent of my parents and get him shipped off to some random country I've never heard of.

XXX

Chapter two: Another Encounter

It started with one word. A word that was as insignificant to me as a bird on a tree. A word that was uttered out by me at countless moments everyday. A word that would prove to be the start of my fascination with Sakura Haruno. My name is Neji Hyuuga and this is my story.

XXX

All I said was "Hn" when I discovered the reason why a pink haired girl had not too subtly run into my back. I don't know exactly why I said it or for the matter anything at all but I know I said it. I had then walked away from her leaving her to stand there with a shocked expression on her face.

After walking away from the pink haired girl, I had walked to my usual spot behind the trees. I sat down on the grass covered ground and started to unwillingly think about the previous encounter I had with the girl.

_Thinking_

_It seems she had been in a hurry to go somewhere and wasn't looking when she accidentally crashed into my back. When I had turned around to see the idiot who dared to disturb me, and saw the form of a girl, I was a little shocked but I quickly recovered from it. _

_She was brushing the sand of her clothes and still wasn't aware who's presence she was in. Still waiting to get a good look at the idiot who was apparently a girl, her eyes made contact with my clothes and she stiffened. _

_She had then slowly looked up and her eyes connected with mine. Her expression looked something between that of shock and worry and her eyes drifted to the floor._

_She looked like she was deep in thought and having no time for her explanation, I turned and started walking away. I had only gone a step or two ahead when I heard her say "I'm sorry I didn't mean to crash into you but I was in hurry." Taking the words in, I turned around. For some unexplainable reason, I calmed down at her words and my eyes changed from the cold stare I usually had to an expression my face hadn't hosted in a long time. My eyes softened a bit but after quickly regaining myself, returned to their normal state._

_What I did seemed to shock her and shocked even me. I could have just walked away after her explanation but I didn't. I could have even pretended that I hadn't heard her at all and go about with my business but I didn't. However, for some apparent reason, I found it necessary to reply her back. I couldn't just walk away and leave her not acknowledging her or her reason._

_I'm sure she wasn't even expecting a reply in return judging from the expression she had on her face after I replied her. She probably just felt the need to be polite and explain her action but wasn't actually expecting to get a reply._

_However, I found my self replying her with the word "Hn" which was the only thing that I could think of to say. I had then turned around and walked away._

_End of thoughts_

Sitting in seclusion, I snapped out of my thoughts about the previous encounter and after looking around for a bit, decided it was time to go back to the classroom.

I was the first one in the classroom as usual and I sat down in my usual seat in the back of the classroom. Slowly, the rest of the class had started coming in with Guy sensei following. I felt the chair next to me being pulled out and instantly knew it was Lee claiming his seat beside me.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes and saw that he looked worse than usual. He looked like he'd been in a fight but knowing Lee, he was probably just training.

He's determined to beat me and he practices everyday hoping that one day, he'll be able to surpass me. I scoffed inside at the idea. He should know by now that he's wasting his time. People don't change. Once you're something, that's what you are no matter how hard you try to prove different. You could put in hours of training and practice all your jutsu's but if you are not naturally talented, then all your work was done for **nothing**.

XXX

The rest of class went by with nothing prominent happening and soon it was time to go home. I not being one to carry books around, didn't have to go to get my books but instead got ready to go home.

I slowly walked out of the classroom and down the hallways allowing its inhabitants to get out before me since I didn't feel like interacting with any of them.

The halls had quickly dissipated and I was soon the only one in them. I was just about walking out the doorway of the school when a moving object coming from the side of the opposite direction I was coming from crashed into me.

My body wasn't affected at all by the collision but the other person's had and they had been knocked off balance and their books had fallen on the floor. Getting a good look at the person, I found myself looking at a girl with familiar looking light pink hair who was currently hunched over picking up her books.

Not being able to stop myself, I bended down and reached for the remaining books on the floor and gathered them. Getting back to my standing position, I waited for the light haired girl to get up. When she saw me, her face demonstrated surprise but she tried to hide it and wasn't exactly succeeding.

I saw a light blush appear on her cheeks clearly out of embarrassment. I handed her her books and she graciously took them and opted to put them in her bag but stopped when she felt me about to walk away.

"Thanks" she said to me.

But this time, I could tell she was expecting a reply in return. While trying to figure out if I should answer her or not, she said

"What, no Hn?" While smiling sweetly at me but looked as if the comment wasn't supposed to come out.

The look on her face almost made me laugh…but I didn't. Pretending as if I didn't hear her, I walked around her and started walking away.

About four feet away from her, I turned around and for some reason, said "Hn" in a voice loud enough for her to hear me.

I then added "For the record, don't ever mock me again" and walked away leaving the stunned and embarrassed girl at the doorway of the school with a smug smile firmly placed between my lips.

XXX

Well that was chapter two. As you can tell, it was in Neji's point of view and I put in some things from the previous chapter so people could see how he viewed them or should I say how I viewed him viewing the situation….whatever too confusing. The important thing is that the chapter is in Neji's POV which is why you have the no one can ever change no matter how hard they try bit- which by the way is so not true. But I wrote it in there cause he had to stay in character. Oh yeah last chapter, I wrote that Neji's hair was black…my bad. I forgot what color it was and wrote black but as a reviewer stated, it's not black or blue it's a milk chocolate so sorry about that.

Anyway, don't forget to click on that purple button down there and leave a review.


End file.
